


Carefree

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Ballroom Dancing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Classic Movies - Freeform, Dancing, Dancing Bucky Barnes, Dancing Steve Rogers, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, the Bendy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky recreate "The Yam Dance" from the film Carefree (1938) starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers.
Relationships: Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Carefree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50160823091/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
